


container

by yorit1



Series: Athena week [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: angst + “something’s not right…”
Series: Athena week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988266
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	container

Athena was working on a case. She had a feeling that something was not right with the man. He seemed all nice and friendly, but Athena had a hunch that he was hiding a dar secret. Athena was going to go back and check over al his things to see what they were missing. It appeared like he had something in storage that he said was valuable that was supposed to come a few weeks, Athena then remembered that the rest of the world wrote their dates the other way around and the container was already here.   
“Somethin’s not right,” Athena said and got dispatch to back up her hunch.  
Athena made it to the warehouse and saw a lot of people who were guarding the container. Hopefully, they would open it up and find what they needed. Athena called for them to open it up. What she saw shocked her. It was girls that looked to be between 13-19 years of age. He was trafficking teenage girls as sex slaves. That perve how could he do that to sweet innocent girls. Athena was happy that she got the hunch on time to save these girls But also sad and disgusted that this man would do such things to teenage girls.   
Athena helped them clear out these girls. Athena’s heart was breaking; she could not deal with this. What if one of those girls were May what if her bab girl was taken. Each one of these girls was someone precious daughter, and she needed to find a way to track down their parents so she could return their daughters to them. Athena would work tirelessly to return these girls to wherever they belong.


End file.
